The driving experience of a driver may rely heavily on the quality of the roads or road segments that are travelled. Most vehicles perform well on relatively smoother roadways, thus enabling a more comfortable experience for the driver. Bumpy roads not only lead to an uncomfortable experience, but in some cases exacerbate underlying health conditions. For motorists, in addition to contributing to the experience, the quality of roads may also be a safety issue. Any irregularities, such as pot-holes, speed bumps, uneven pavement, and/or other disruptions on the road could lead a crash due to loss of traction, and any airborne debris on the road could cause physical injuries to the driver.